


You Wouldn't Do This To Kahlan

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fight Sex, Porn, Porn Battle, Rough Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about lust, and it's not necessarily pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wouldn't Do This To Kahlan

It's the first argument they have. Cara strikes him, and when he hesitates to strike back she hits him again. Her grin pushes him over the line, and they end up in a furious struggle, scratching and biting with limbs flailing. She wants to beat him to a pulp for stupidity; he wants to shake her till she sees reason.

Only a few moments later she's straddling his chest, lip cracked but she's still grinning insanely. "You don't want this, Richard," she purrs, meeting his glare with fiery eyes. "Pain isn't enough. You're frustrated."

His breaths come harshly with the anger still pulsing, and she's no less annoyed but she has self-control. In the struggle, the top of her leathers has come loose, showing more cleavage than usual. It takes only a slight shift of position for Richard's eyes to fall inescapably to the expanse of soft curves. "You want me, admit it," Cara says, almost hissing.

"Not in that way," Richard snaps, but the quickening of his pulse implies otherwise.

She'll never admit it but she's desperate for pleasure, anything. But especially him. Of her current options, it's either him or Kahlan and Kahlan despises her. Cara drags her fingers through his hair, pulling as he grunts in pain. Her voice a seductive taunt, lips curving distinctly around each word. "You want to fuck me, Richard Rahl."

His throat is too dry, apparently, for anything but a strangled noise to escape.

"I'm wet for you, my lord," she teases, but licks her lips even as she tastes a bit of blood. "And you'll never have me in a fist fight, so you might as well take this chance to get out your frustration."

"I don't—" Richard starts to growl, and his face is flushing angrily, the scrape on his temple bright red.

Cara just waits.

She barely has time to count to five before he's shoving her off him, dragging her leathers off as he whispers curses to the forest around them. Cara's satisfied grin does nothing to hide that she's still annoyed with him—but sex is nearly always better than fighting, and he was no match for the latter in any case.

The former, on the other hand... Cara prefers Richard like this. Hasty, a little rough, dragging the leathers down her torso and then hips, pushing her to her hands and knees. "Do it," she says, managing to make it not sound like a beg. The sound of him undoing his trousers sends hot lust to her core.

"Cara," he growls, but she doesn't care because then his hand is on her bare ass, and then she can feel him right up against her core. She needs this, oh spirits how she needs it.

He thrusts into her and she tosses her head back with a yelp of pleasure. His cock is long and hard, and he wants this as badly as she does. There's an equal mixture of anger and desire as he fucks her from behind, rocking her forward on hands and knees. Cara moans her appreciation without shame, inner muscles clenching around him on every thrust.

Anger is swallowed up by lust. Cara thrusts her hips back, taking every inch of him, and groans her pleasure when he grabs her hips tightly. Richard can't keep silent, moaning at the slick heat of her, tight around his cock; their sounds mingle as pleasure rises, and Cara loves it, not caring to be in control this time and just going along for the ride.

She comes before he does, with a low noise that apparently drives him wild. A few thrusts more and then he's collapsing over her, completely spent. The air is heavy with their mingled scent, and she can feel their fluids sticky on her thighs. Just like sex ought to be.

Thankfully for his sake, Cara doesn't expect any words when he finally pulls away, and she can start shimmying back into her leathers. She doesn't even take it as an insult when he can't meet her eyes even after they're fully clothed. They'll have bumps and bruises for the next couple days, but somehow the sex is what matters to Richard.

She's not surprised. And in the end it doesn't matter. It was good, and now it's done. What more can a Mord'Sith ask of her Lord Rahl?


End file.
